World's strictest Grunckles
by Cutie Lemons
Summary: Description in first chapter!
1. Episode 1: Meet the teens!

**A/n: Hello fellow shippers!~ Here I am with a one shot that I might turn into a story! This idea was based off of a show I watch on YouTube It's called World's Strictest Parents and the whole show is about two rebellious teenagers who have never met before go to a household where the parents are SUPER strict and see if their parenting can change their lifestyle. So I was 'HOLY CRAP IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME IF I TURNED THIS INTO A BILLDIP STORY!' so I did. In this case Bill is a 17 year old rebellious teen who thinks he can do whatever he wants when he wants and fights and drinks and smokes. Also Pacifca is also a 17 year old girl whos snobby and selfish and thinks she is better than everyone else and sleeping with random can they both change when they are both sent to the mystery Shack under the strict authority of Stanley and Stanford with their niece Mabel pines and nephew Dipper pines both of which are 15. I decided to do Pacifca and Bill because in the show its usually one boy and one girl idk why tho...Anyway on with the story!~ Oh and P.S. I shall be the narrator of this story! Because why not and my narrator parts will be bold and underlined NOW LETS GO**!

 **IN Los Angles CA, Pacifca Northwest daughter to the wealthy Northwest family lives. She has just turned 17 years old and is totally out of control**.

"She thinks she can do whatever she wants when she wants, and is very selfish, I've had to call the police because she ran away and was gone for almost a week." Paifca's Mom said while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"She's admitted to having sex at least 3 times, She said that she was protected but I don't even know if I can believe her at this point, I don't what I'd do if something happened to my little girl." Pacifca's mom said while sobbing and her husband hugged her.

"My parents need to stay out my business! Everyone deserves to have fun So i'm gonna live to the fullest." Pacifca said with tons of sass. "Only reason I'm going to see if theres anyone hot." She said while giggling a little bit.

Pacifca gives her mother and father a one armed hug and stood outside the limo waiting for someone to get her bags, but grumbled reliazing no one was and carried them herself. But struggled helplessly, "Love you sweet pea!" Shouted her mother as Pacifca rolled her eyes and enetered the airport to go on the plane.

 **Woah, Braty much? ANYWAY! IN san Francisco CA, Bill Cipher a party boy with a serious temper problem raised by his slightly older brother Will**

"All of Bill's parting and sneaking out started when our parents left us, I had just turned 16 but Bill was barely 15 years old. He sneaks out a lot fights with random people, I've got him smoking, and drinking. He is just out of control.." Will said sadly while looking down.

"I lost my parents, I don't wanna lose my brother too...so thats why I'm putting him through this today.." Will said while looking back up.

"My brother is overreacting, I've only been in 2 fights this past couple of weeks and I haven't been high in almost 2 months sure I have a drinking but its nothing rehab can't fix. My brother honestly is a little whimp and needs to keep his f*cking mouth shut, over here acting like a little b*tch." Bill said as he mumbled the last part.

"Sure I like to party and whatever so whats your F*cking point! I'll do whatever the f*ck I want and no one is gonna stop me!" Bill yelled at the camera.

Bill got out of the car and carried his backpack not looking back at his brother. "Bye bill! Remember I love you!" Bill turned around and flipped him off then walked off again.

 **WHY THAT LITTLE-! *Cough* Now onto the people they will be staying with, Stanley and Stanford Pines two twin brothers from a little town in Gravity Falls, Orgen while they'll be staying for the summer with them and their Niece, Mabel Pines 15 and their Nephew Dipper Pines who is also 15 they are both twins as well. Everyday the two man set up a list of chores for them to do, because they run their own business The Mystery Shack. So they have to do things to help out, they go ever summer to help them out because the shop usually gets very busy this time of year**.

"We have standards for our Niece and our nephew and for the two teens as well." Stanford said sternly.

"We not here to play games, there is a lot of stuff that needs to be done around here and I don't tolerate any slacking." Stanley said while Stanford nodded.

"You have restock the sleves, sweep the floor, dust, help give out tours, manage the cash register and post signs to help tourist find our shop." Stanley explained.

"Hopefully dip 'n dots here will make friends with the teens, he's not very social.." Mabel whispered that last part as she put her around dipper.

Meanwhile Dipper was trying to hide his face from the camera. "Mabel you know I hate being on camera." He mumbled as Mabel laughed.

"Whoever these teens are they are going to have a rude awakening." Stanford said

 **Aww I think the twins are adorable!~ Now lets check back in with our troublesome teens who have met each other and are on the plane**.

Bill burped loudly, after just chugging a whole can of Pitt cola. "Thats so disgusting! Ew!" Said Pacifca who was sitting next to him.

Bill just chuckled, "Thank god this is only a couple of hours." Pacifca sighed, "I wonder if they have a spa their." Pacifca thought out loud.

"Seriously doubt it I mean we are going to some stupid hick town in the middle of no where, I doubt they'll even have cell service." Bill stated calmly while putting his arms on the back of his head.

"Great! I'm stuck going to god knows where! with a disgusting Virgin!" Pacifica cried out. while Bill glared at her

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" Bill said while still glaring at her, "Because any woman wouldn't wanna do with you unless either you rape them or you pay them...in all honesty I thought you were gay." Pacifca smirked.

 **OHHH! BURN! Someone get some ice because he got a third degree burn!**

Bill growled at the narrator while pacifca laughed uncontrollably. "Your breaking the fourth wall here you omniscient Narrator b*tch!" Bill hissed.

 **Dude this is reality TV, not only Reality TV but A reality TV Fanfiction THERE ARE NO WALLS!**

"I'm Bi you know.." Bill grumbled as he went into his chibi pout mood. Pacifca looked away and sighed, "Me too, I mean im bisexual as well.." Pacifca said quietly. They said nothing the rest of the flight.

Finally they landed, and when Bill was getting up to leave Pacifca called out to him. "Hey Pretty boy help me out here!"

Bill smirked evilly "No way blondie not after you called me a virgin." He said as he walked off the blondie and Pacifica hissed.

"Get back you son of a b*tch! BILL!" He screamed after she got her bag and dragged all the way to the white van that would led them to their new family for the summer.

"Umm haven't these people heard of how white vans abduct people." Pacifca said worriedly as she was turning pale. Bill was slightly turning pale as well but refused to admit it.

Then the van window was rolled down, and a man who appeared t be in his late 20's smiled at them wearing a tan baseball hat and a question mark shirt.

"Hey dudes what's up I'm Soos...Woah that Rhymes! Anywho I'm taking you two to the Mystery Shack where you guys will love it there trust me!" Soos said happily.

Bill and Pacifca looked at each other and shrugged and loaded up there stuff and hopped into the white van. "So how long til' we get there?" Pacifca asked.

"About 30 minutes or so don't worry your gonna like it trust me, Mr. Pines and his brother are the best! Also his Niece and Nephew are over there for the summer I think they're somewhere around your age." Soos said happily.

The two of them blinked at the mention that two other kids will be there too, enduring whatever tourte Mr. Pines has. So obviously they wanted to know more about them.

Soos said that Mabel was very social and friendly and loved wearing sweaters and has a pet pig named Waddles.

Dipper wasn't very social he was very curious loved the supernatural and that Mabel was about an inch or two taller than him. Dipper is 5'5 and Mabel is 5'6.

Bill was only a couple inches than Pacifca to be honest, he was 5'11 and she looked to be about 5'8 maybe even 5'9 'she is tall for a girl that was for sure.' Bill thought.

Soos finally stopped and smiled, "We're here dudes! Gravity Falls!"

 **A/n: Hello again! I hope my narrator Oc thing isn't annoying anyway please review and tell me if I should make this story a thing or not, I hope you enjoyed!~ Bye bye!~**


	2. Episode 2: Teens meet twins!

**A/n: HELLO FELLOW SHIPPERS!~ Welcome to the next exciting Episode of World's Strictest Grunckles! Where today our teens meet their new family they will be staying with over the summer, and go over some house rules. Also we see their first day at their summer jobs!~ followed by interview with one of our teens at the very end! SO SIT BACK GRAB SOME POPCORN AND ENJOY THE SHOW! NOW LETS GO!**

 **Our teens have finally arrived in Gravity falls Oregon, a small town with over a thousand people or so in population and its fame for they strange mysteries and supernatural. Now I hope your excited, because our teens are meeting they're new families! LET THE HOPEFUL ROMANCE BEGIN!**

Bill groaned as he was about to get out of the van. "I swear is that stupid narrator gonna follow us and explain everything that happens play by play?"

Pacifca flipped her hair and shrugged, "As far as I see it the Narrator is the least of our problems.." Pacifca said as she pointed at the mystery shack, that was a literal shack. and the 'S' in shack fell off and is now laying somewhere on the lawn.

"Oh you've got to be sh*ttng me! We have to stay at that old shab the whole flippin' summer!" Bill yelled as he got out.

Then he saw two old men walk up to him, they both looked very similar to one another. "Hello I'm Stanley Pines and this is Stanford Pines and- wait where those two?! KIDS! They're here!" Stanley yelled.

"So you two brothers or something?" Cipher asked, Ford nodded "Yes and we are both co owners of this place" he said, pointing to the mystery shack. Just then Pacifica finally got out and got her stuff. Soos then waved at the two of them.

"Have fun you two! I'm just gonna go return this car I'll see you all tomorrow!" Soos said cheerfully.

Ford waved back at him, while the two blond's stood there not caring. "Bye Soos have a good one!" Ford said back to him as Soos drove off.

Then finally Dipper and Mabel showed up. Mabel was wearing her shooting star sweater and pretty much everything she wore when she was her hair was now down to the middle of her back, now instead of braces she finally got a retainer. She didn't very much in personality she has toned it down a little with her boy crazy phase.

Dipper on the other hand was still wearing his pine tree hat, it looks a little beat up over the years and he's wearing pretty much the same thing he wore when he was 12. He didn't really change at all except he grow a little more in height, but both twins have only somewhat changed.

"HI! I'm Mabel! I'm 15 I love sweaters, parties, glitter, sev'ral timez and making my homemade Mabel Juice!" Mabel smiled, she then ran over and hugged Pacifca. Pacifca Blinked blushing slightly never really ever gotten any hugs before.

She let go of Pacifca, which Pacifca was a little upset about because she actually liked it, but she would never admit to it.

"And this fine fellow over here is Dipper! My twin Brother!" She cheered as she grabbed Dipper who was looking down shyly at the ground, he wasn't use to meeting new people so suddenly especially rebellious teenagers.

Meanwhile Bill felt like he had been struck by Cupid's arrow, he was staring at Dipper with a dreamy look in his eyes while a daydream played in his head.

 _~BILL'S DAYDREAM~_

 _Bill walked up to Dipper confidently, he smirked at him as he softly grabbed Dipper's hand. While Dipper was looking down at the ground,_

 _"Look up, I wanna see that beautiful Face of yours." Bill said, Dipper looked up and blushed as he met Bill's eyes._

 _He tilted Dipper's chin up, and was an inch away from kissing him. "Now speak my pine tree angel..."_

 _Just then when Dipper went to speak..._

 **BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!**

~Bill's Daydream Ends~

Bill growled at the narrator who interrupted his thoughts about the ever so lovely Dipper. "You'll play for this you stupid b*tch!" Bill cursed at the narrator.

 **Looks like someone won't be a Virgin after this summer! *giggles***

"WHY YOU?!-" Bill was cut off when he saw Dipper looking at him with curious eyes. Bill gulped as he looked into Dipper's Hazel eyes, Bill tried to play it cool..tried.

"Uh Hey I'm Bill, Bill Cipher and you must be Dippe-!" Bill was cut off as he tripped over something, he turned to look to see it was..a pig?

"WADDLES! there you are!" Mabel yelled happily, as she grabbed her pet pig. "Hey are you alright dude?" He looked up to see where that sweet and soft voice was coming from and saw it was Dipper who had his held out for Dipper to take it.

"Y-yeah thanks." He said as he took Dipper's and stood, noticing how soft his hand was. He hesitantly let go, and dusted himself off. Just then Stanley showed up.

"If you guys are done now we need to go over the rules." Stanley said as he led the teens into the dinning room and Pacifca tried not to gag at how shabby it was on the inside.

The gruckles sat down, across from the teens and the twins stood right behind their grunckles. "No profanity, No swearing, drinking, drugs are allowed anywhere near this home understand?" Stanley said as he raised his eyebrow at the teens, Pacifca flipped her hair and Bill smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Pacifca said not looking at them, Bill just shrugged. "Next you will have chores since we run this shop on our own we going to need all the help we can get, plus it's one of my employee's last summer working here before she goes off to college and we are really low on staff now." Stanley explained.

"Yeah and Wendy's Dipper crush, I saw him the other day working up the courage to try and ask her out but failed miserably and ran away." Mabel said while grabbing Dipper by his shoulders. "Mabel stop no I was not!" Dipper said while blushing embarrassed.

"Uh-huh face it bro-bro your still upset she rejected you!" Mabel told him, then it made Dipper look down in embarrassment 'Great not even a full day and these teens probably think I'm a loser.' Dipper stated in his mind.

Meanwhile Bill was fuming, 'So this 'Wendy' Chick not only was asked out by my Dipper, but she rejected him!' He tried so hard not to go and set something in fire and he ended up not paying any attention to the rest of the rules.

Mabel and Pacifca ended sharing the extra room on the first floor, and Bill and Dipper share the room in attic. Dipper sat on his bed while Bill unpacked his things. "So uh Bill where are you from?" Dipper asked trying to break the ice.

"California, I live there with my older Brother.." Bill explained to Dipper, Dipper blinked "Whats his name, your brothers?"

"Will, Our parents left us a few years ago.." Bill said sadly, Dipper bit his lip "U-um is that why?" Dipper asked nervously.

Bill looked over at Dipper and he put his backpack down. "what do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean is this why you act this way? Are you hurt because your parents left..." Dipper said quietly already knowing the answer. Bill said nothing as he sighed and laid on his new bed for the summer looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, um have you ever thought that your brother might be hurting too." Dipper said soft enough for Bill as Bill bit his lip and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Good night Bill." Dipper said turning off the lights and getting into bed. "Good night my pine tree angel." Bill mumbled, as he went to sleep.

~With Mabel~

"So what do you wanna do first?" Mabel smiled at her while she was jumping on her bed.

"Uh I don't know..." then Mabel snapped her fingers "I know!" Mabel cheered as she picked up a pillow and threw it at Pacifca's face.

"Hey what was that for?!" Pacifca shouted, and Mabel laughed. "A pillow fight, we throw a bunch of Pillow's at each other its really fun!" Mabel beamed as she grabbed another pillow and threw at Pacifca.

Pacifca smiled, "Oh thats it!" She said as grabbed a Pillow and started attacking Mabel with it and for the first time in years Pacifca was having clean good ol' fun.

D'aww well isn't that sweet! Our teens have taken their first step, now lets skip into their first day at their new summer jobs! Yee! I'm so excitied!

"Now I have created a list for both of you, Bill you'll be restocking the gift shop, and Pacifca your gonna help Mabel make new attractions for upcoming tourists now lets go people!" Stanley yelled as Ford was in the basement working on something.

Bill refused to work, he hated work and therefore he refused to do it. Dipper tried to reach an item on the top shelf, but couldn't reach and was getting upset. "Bill could you please help me?" Dipper asked politely. Bill couldn't say no and helped him, Stan watched and smiled an idea formed in his head. "Hey kid come over here." Stan called to Dipper.

Stan whispered something in Dipper's ear then sent him back, "U-um hey bill.." Dipper started.

Bill looked over at him, "uh yeah?" he asked, "could you also sweep finish restocking the giftshop while I sweep." Dipper asked shyly, Bill could only nod while trying not to drool.

Dipper then looked at the time, "Hey Stan are Wendy and Soos coming in today?" Dipper asked while Stan was reading the newspapper. "Wendy called in sick or whatever and Soos took the day off to spend with his girlfriend thats coming into town today." He explained.

"Oh okay" Dipper said looking slightly upset, Bill was glad that Wendy wasn't gonna show and that he'll have his little Pine tree to himself.

~With the girls~

"Wait so all you do is just glue random stuff together?" Pacifca asked Mabel.

"Pretty much! Anyway so tell me about your yourself." Mabel said happily "Well I come from the wealthy Northwest family, we always have high expectations, sometimes I feel like I'll never meet those expectations.." Pacifca said slightly depressed.

"Is that why you act out? Because you think you'll never meet your parents expectations?" Mabel asked curiously.

"Yeah sort of..." Pacifca said while looking down. "Well there you parents! They'll love you no matter what! They just want whats best for you." Mabel said cheerfully. Pacifca looked up at her with a small smile.

'Maybe this summer will be alright...'

 **Well wasn't that just wonderful! NOW ONTO MY FAV PART OF OUR LITTLE FANFIC SHOW! INTERVIEWS! Here with me is Bill Cipher! Now Bill how was your first day at your new summer job give us da dets!**

"Well, the summer job isn't too bad, I mean I honestly thought I'll be bored all summer but I think I might have some fun." Bill said while smirking.

 **You mean by having fun with little dipper! *Giggle***

"WHY YOU-?!" Bill said as he began cursing at the narrator.

 ***Sweatdrop* Looks like the interview is over folks! Next episode we'll see how Pacifca is adjusting to her new home for the summer!**

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME YOU STUPID B*TCH!" Bill yelled as he continued cursing at the narrator.

 **Till Next time folks! *wink***

"I really f*cking hate you."

 **A/n: Hello again! The reason Why I am posting because TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! finally legal age to get behind the wheel and work! :3 Man I really need people to help with Author notes sometimes gets kinda boring by yourself sometimes :/ Anyways NEXT TIME ON WORLDS STRICTEST GRUNCKLES! Bill will finally meet Wendy! Soos has some great news, and LIL GIDEON GETS OUT OF PRISON?! I'm a reading his right? 0.0 Oh boy...buckle up because its gonna be one heck of a summer! I hope you all enjoyed!~ Feel free to review! Bye bye!~**


End file.
